


who will i be when i wake up next to a stranger?

by entangledbanks (summerhurleys)



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Drabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2314451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerhurleys/pseuds/entangledbanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabbles based off of one or two word prompts</p>
            </blockquote>





	who will i be when i wake up next to a stranger?

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored last night, I had document upon document of prompts and starters. I decided to finally put them to use. This is basically a homage to all of my main otps in bandom yay.  
> Each prompt is super short but yeahhhh. Hope you enjoy.

**_Hardly Working_ **

It’s not often that Patrick and Andy _aren’t_ in the midst of doing something, even if said something is as simple as painting each other’s nails. (which they do, because there are days when Patrick feels the need to paint his fingernails a vivid purple and Andy’ll join in.)

When they’re not working, they use the time of calm to settle on the carpeted floor in front of the TV, not really paying attention to what’s going on onscreen. They’re focused on each other. 

“Have I ever told you that you’re the most beautiful human I’ve met?” Andy murmurs, a hand ghosting over Patrick’s knee as he leans close.

Patrick blushes and bites his lip as he shakes his head. “I don’t know how you ever fell for me, Andy.” He says, voice trembling and soft as he finds Andy’s hand and takes it in his.

“Even when you’re not working, like now, I can tell that the cogs are still turning in your head. You’re perfect, inside and out, and I love you because of that.”

 

**_Star_ **

Brendon’s pretty sure that if he told anyone that Spencer’s bright blue eyes were comparable to stars only NASA cameras could take, they would agree with him. Spencer’s eyes were mere stars in Brendon’s never-ending galaxy.

 

**_Dream_ **

Pete’s said it time and time again, in different contexts, changing the words and the order everytime; but Patrick was something out of a dream, and he happened to become real.

Even with his argyle shirt, trucker hats, and dorky personality, Pete knew that Patrick had to be made out of trillions of fragments of golden dreams and warm coca ideas.

Though Patrick was everyone’s dream, he was structured by Pete’s darkest nightmares, intended to save him when he was at his weakest. Pete himself didn’t even know that. 

Patrick was Pete’s hero of dreams.

 

**_Loneliness_ **

In the best of times, even with his friends around him, Gerard could be lonely. He’d feel loneliness creep like a serpent, fangs bared and eyes narrowed. Loneliness was out to get Gerard at his most vulnerable. 

Frank almost seemed to sense Loneliness creeping upon Gerard before Gerard even knew that it was a possibility. Frank was like a bird of prey, a defending type, but one nonetheless. He’d flank Gerard in his bunk, burying his face into his hair, claiming his territory so Loneliness would know that _Frank had Gerard. Loneliness could find another soul to attack tonight._

 

**_Young_ **

Tyler thinks that the first time he truly felt _young_ was when he was running through pouring rain and thunder with his best friend, Josh. 

Before that day, being young had been an almost foreign concept to Tyler, intangible and impossible to ever know. Even though he was only twenty five, he’d felt like he’d lived forever by that point.

Until he’d been chasing Josh in the rain, yelling loudly as thunder cracked and lightning flashed around them. In that moment, Tyler felt like he could live forever, be young forever as long as he was with Josh. 

 

**_Old_ **

Joe knew it was irrational, that turning thirty wasn’t really _that old_ , but it felt like turning seventy. He was one year closer to death, he’d thought at one point during his own birthday party. 

He’d tried hard to keep his thoughts from ruining a perfectly good time, but even drinking wasn’t helping, and suddenly he’s spilling his thoughts to Andy in the basement of his parent’s house. 

Everybody else had gone home and technically his birthday had been more or less over by that point, but _Andy was still there_. Joe just took it as it was and lay his head in the older man’s lap and started to blabber about how worried he was about growing older.

Once he’d said all he could, he was in sputtering tears, face pressed into Andy’s stomach as he cried. Andy just rubbed comforting circles into his back, murmuring words that Joe lacked the mindset to understand the full meaning of, but knew that they made him feel better.

“You’ll never be old to me, Joe.”

 

**_Abandoned_ **

Andy is the first person Pete goes to when Ashlee leaves, not Patrick. Pete knows that Andy will be there _right there_ and won’t let Pete feel the feeling of abandonment for long, won’t let it fester in Pete’s psyche. 

Andy knows that Pete should never be alone, especially at a point like this. He’s seen it almost destroy him, not too many years before.

When Pete gets abandoned, he goes to Andy, and they become one person. They are in sync with each other for months, because Pete needs someone to be close with until he can finally feel ready to go on as his own self again. 

Andy is the first person Pete goes to.

 

**_Blue_ **

Whenever Gerard sees Patrick, he reminds him immediately of the color blue. 

_Indigo, Ultramarine, Navy Blue, Cyan, Sky Blue, Turquoise, Teal, Aquamarine_

Gerard thinks that Patrick would look drop-dead gorgeous with any shade of blue.

 

**_Count_ **

There will still be times, before shows or interviews, that Pete starts to feel like he can’t, _can’t go out there, can’t present himself to the world._

He starts to become smaller, enclosed, his breathing becomes quick as he begins to surrender to the heat of the backstage.

Then he feels arms wrap around him, callused hands rubbing deep into his tattooed arms as a faraway voice begins to count.

_“One….two….three…four….five…”_

It doesn’t usually take long for Pete to even his breath out inbetween numbers, it doesn’t take long for him to open his eyes to come face to face with Joe, who’s murmuring the numbers into the shell of his ear, breath hot. 

_“Eleven…Twelve….Thirteen….Fourteen…Fifteen…”_

 

**_Lie_ **

Ryan wishes that lying to Brendon wasn’t as easy as he found out it was. It was so easy to let the sacred three words cross his lips, even if he didn’t mean it truly. It was becoming easier to see Brendon’s pure, believing smile after he said it.

 

**_Soul_ **

Patrick feels it when he makes eye contact with Joe during concerts, how they’re completely connected to each other. Sometimes he has a sharp intake of breath when he so much as glances Joe’s way.

Seeing Joe in his element reminds Patrick of days long past; the two of them scrunched together in the back of the van, curling into each other’s thin bodies as the winter cold still struck them through the layer of metal. Then there’s memories of lips pressed against lips, fingertips making bruises on hips and rushed moans. That’s usually followed by a hasty confession of love that was never really meant to be. 

Even if they aren’t really together, they both know by that subtle look that they’re connected by their souls, due to a bond made so many years ago that the memory fizzles white at the edges.

**Author's Note:**

> I wouldn't be against doing this again. Send me a pairing and a one or two word prompt and I'll whip something up to put in a collection.


End file.
